


How They See Steve

by mysweetadeline



Series: Perception [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetadeline/pseuds/mysweetadeline
Summary: How the Avengers plus a civilian see Steve.





	How They See Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm at a bit of a roadblock on chapter 4 of "Home", and so I wrote this to kill time.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 _He reminds me of my brother,_ Wanda thinks.

 

 _Why is he so damn stubborn?_ Tony curses.

 

 _A real leader,_ Sam admires. 

 

 _How did I earn his trust?_ Natasha wonders. 

 

 _A good man,_ Thor believes. 

 

 _Why would he risk it all?_ Bucky ponders. 

 

 _A man out of time,_ Clint chuckles. 

 

"Are you Captain America?" The little girl inquires.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos? I love comments too!


End file.
